


Skilled

by jaws_3



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Post Series, This is completely self indulgent, no spoilers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaws_3/pseuds/jaws_3
Summary: Chase is really good at sucking dick. Gou's mad about it.





	Skilled

**Author's Note:**

> this is y'all's fault cause I don't see any of u writing new ChaseGou stuff so y'all LEFT it to me so this is what you get

Chase was really good at sucking dick.

Gou's not entirely sure how or _when_ the roidmude even learned how to give head, much less give it as well as he did. Not that it really mattered, Gou would be mad about it regardless. He'd probably hate it more though, if he wasn't the one currently on his back, panting, with the aforementioned roidmude between his legs.

"C-Chase..." Gou manages to groan out, before his breath is hitching and he's pushing, or at least attempting to, farther into Chase's mouth and hands. Chase had already swallowed him to his base, bobbing up and down at a speed that was driving Gou wild because it was just slow enough that he just needed _more_ but the asshole wasn’t _giving it to him_. One of Chase’s hand kept him propped up while the other gently traced up and down Gou’s side and inside his thighs, matching the infuriating pace Chase had set for himself.

It was another thing that sucked about the whole thing. Chase had been good the _first_ time they did this. And he'd only gotten _better_ with time, learning exactly what drove Gou over the edge and what bothered him. And he learned fast. Gou could vaguely wonder if there was anything Chase was, you know, _bad_ at. Besides basic social interactions. But then Chase is giving out a low, warning sound, that sounds suspiciously like Gou's name, and moving both hands so they grip Gou's hips, allowing and encouraging Gou to give shallow, desperate thrusts, so Gou loses the ability for coherent thoughts for a little while.

“Fuck! Nngh.. _Dammit,_ Chase..”

(Chase could always tell when Gou wasn't paying enough attention to him.)

Chase used to stop when he noticed Gou drifting away into his own thoughts, back when they first got together. Earnest and straightforward as always, he'd ask if Gou wanted to stop or if he was concerned about something and Gou would have to, bright red and flustered, scramble a bit to explain that _no_ , he did not want to stop, he was just getting a little distracted, it's _fine_ , Chase, just keep _going_.

It was nice knowing that Chase was concerned about Gou's comfort and well being, but it was also quite frustrating because Gou was embarrassed enough over how much the other affected him, he really didn't need to be stopped half way through and forced to embarrass himself even more by _pleading_.

Shijima Gou did not _beg_.

Chase learned, as their relationship progressed, that should Gou have any reservations, he _would_ vocalize them and ask to stop. (This usually happened at the beginning, before they really began to do anything, on nights when all Gou wanted was to be close to Chase, tucking himself under Chase’s arm or pressing against his back. Sometimes Gou just needed to know Chase was _there_ , and Chase was always happy to oblige.) So, now at least, Chase continues until Gou specifically requests they stop. Which Gou appreciated, however, now whenever Chase noticed Gou losing focus, he would do something that brought out sounds Gou didn't even know he could _make_.

Like— _fuck_ —right now. Chase, having noticed Gou lose focus on him _again_ , swirled his tongue around the other’s cock before hollowing out his cheeks and pulling back with a hum, keeping a firm enough grip on Gou's hips that Gou could still only jerk forward into this motion a little but not enough to get any true traction. Gou promptly let out a high pitched keen and several garbled, breathy words that sound vaguely like, "Fuck, Chase, please, please, _please_."

Gou hated him. Again, Gou didn't do _begging_.

But he would admit that he got demanding.

(Which, really, wasn't too far off from begging, and Gou had definitely begged Chase a few times before, but it made Gou feel better. At least it _sounded_ like he was in control.)

Chase would never tell him, as he knew the other would most likely throw a fit, but he found it very cute when Gou got demanding. Often, when they found themselves kissing on the couch or in a back room somewhere, Gou's hands would twist themselves up in Chase's hair as he pulled the roidmude closer, moaning out his name between numerous desperate kisses. Chase enjoyed the dishevelled look on Gou's face and the knowledge that he wanted him close, so Chase always made sure to press forward as far as he could, generally pinning Gou to whatever surface was closest.

Not that Gou minded. (He actually prefered it.)

Gou never thought he'd like to be dominated. Losing that control wasn’t something Gou usually liked, but with Chase it was different. He felt… Safe. Comforted. And, most importantly, having Chase pin him down with his mouth, hands, and body was a _lot_ more fun than he thought it'd be. Especially when the other _wasn't_ punching him. (Although, he had to admit, that was pretty fun too.)

Besides, they didn't always do it this way. Gou also enjoyed switching it up, as seeing Chase absolutely _wrecked_ was a sight he'd never tire of. The first time, however, that Gou managed to push Chase over the edge, his hand wrapped around Chase’s cock with Chase’s ear between his teeth, Chase had moaned out Gou's name in a way that almost made Gou come in his pants right there.

He still hadn't forgiven him for that.

"Gou." Chase says suddenly, pulling away from Gou's dick with a wet _pop_. It's in his usual dead-panned way, but Gou can hear a touch of annoyance. He looks down at the other, eyes still hazy, and blinks slowly in confusion. He hadn't said _stop_. Before he can manage to get his mouth operating to find out what was wrong, Chase asks, "Do you wish to continue?"

Now Gou was even more confused. He tries to shift himself, but Chase's grip on his hips had tightened so Gou bails on that plan and lets out an annoyed huff instead.

"Why are you even asking? Yes, I want to continue, hurry up!” he tries to sound forceful but it comes out as a whine. Gou’s not usually this short with Chase but _dammit_ he did not need Chase stopping in the middle _again_.

"Then pay attention." Chase replies simply before taking Gou all the way back into his mouth. Gou's head falls back as he lets out a needy moan, hands immediately going down to fist in Chase's hair. Tight enough it's probably painful, but the roidmude makes no complaint. He keeps Gou's hips pinned so Gou can't move them and God he's definitely going to have bruises in the morning but Gou can't bring himself to care.

After all, Chase was _really_ good at sucking dick.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to mention I've never sucked a dick before and do not plan to so gomen on that end. also gomen to the fact I can't keep tenses to save my life and I refused to get my roomie to beta this so. uh, yea.  
> Chase is good at giving head but Gou is better at hand jobs. he's just not sure that's something he wants to be proud of rip poor boy  
> also, while this was 100% self indulgent, I hope you all liked it at least a little. I got to fit in like 3 different hcs go me  
> good night


End file.
